The Adventures Of Cordelia Chase and Xander Lavelle Harris vol1
by Lizzy100
Summary: In my first book, In my first book, The Adventures Of Cordelia Chase and Xander Lavelle Harris vol.1: She's Back, Cordelia Chase comes back to Sunnydale to live there again. Can she help stop the chaos after word gets out that Buffy is dead? Based off of "Bargaining Part 1" and "Bargaining Part 2." (the full title is apparently too long for this site, so it had to go in here)
1. Copyright

Copyright 2011

Copyright September 18, 2011

Copyright 2011


	2. Dedication

This book is dedicated to all Cordy and Xander pairing shippers, as well as Anya and Xander shippers. Especially, dedicated to all Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel fans.


	3. Ch1: Homeward Bound

It was a beautiful night in LA, as Cordelia Chase walked home. She had told Angel and the others this afternoon that she was going home to the Hellmouth. Living on the Hellmouth all her life and not knowing, had taught her to stay off the streets after dark. It was an unspoken rule that most followed. Fighting the creatures of the night had taught her in high school to be on the lookout. Always watch your back. She knew how bad it was with Buffy killing the creatures, but now that they had gotten word from Willow that Buffy was dead, she didn't have any problem imagining what horror she would find when she got there. She figured it would be beyond her imagination.

As she entered her apartment she so dearly loved, she shut the door. She set her purse down on the couch and walked into her bedroom to pull her suitcase out from under her bed. She opened it on her bed and packed everything she owned in it. She left her dresser and packed everything else. Her dishes went into a box.

Before she left her apartment, she said her farewells to her ghost. She told him where she was going and why.

"Goodbye, LA. Hello, Sunnydale," she announced, as she drove her gray 1990 Dodge Stratus home.


	4. Ch2: Home Sweet Home

When she arrived in Sunnydale, it was chaos. Vampires and demons of all kinds were all around. There were cars ablazed with fire, cars overturned, cars totaled, and cars with smashed windows.

"Home sweet home. This is what you wanted, Cordelia. Now let's teach these guys a lesson," she said to herself. She grabbed her sword from the passenger's seat, cut the engine, got out, and stalked towards a group of vampires. They were cornering a girl, ready to take her on.

"Where's the fun at tonight?"

They turned towards her, which gave the blond chick a chance to run off out of danger. With a few easy swings, they were dust.

Afterward, she snuck up behind a relative to the beast and decapitated him. She kept on until she didn't see any more along the way in that part of town.

She got in, started the engine, put her sword back on the seat, and then drove. Her destination was Xander's. The Sunnydale folk had no clue that the former Cordette leader was coming. If they did know, it would be Willow. She was a witch, so she figured she could see or read auroras. Something like that. She didn't know for sure.

Close to Xander's, a Hellbeast rammed into her vehicle. It rolled with her still inside.

Meanwhile, everyone was in Xander and Anya's place, which was technically Xander's basement. Willow and Tara were sitting together in the big chair, watching Xander and Anya have another one of their spots.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and smashing, along with squealing of tires. The noise alerted everyone. They all wanted to find out what had happened.

"I'll go check it out. You guys stay here," Xander said, as he grabbed a stake, put it in his sleeve, and grabbed a sword before leaving.

"Sure. Let him go out by himself and get himself possibly killed or hurt," Anya said.

"He can take care of himself. He's not helpless," Willow told her.

Anya started pacing silently in front of the big chair. They watched her silently.

It wasn't long before he found the Stratus. The glass windows were all shattered. He set his sword down and knelt in front of the passenger door. What he saw wasn't what he was expecting. He expected a stranger. Not an ex-girlfriend from high school.

"Cor?"

She looked up.

"Xander?"

"Come on. Let's get you out of here."

He reached for her and she grabbed one of his arms with her free hand. Her other was wrapped around her stomach where she was hurting. She let him pull her out of her wrecked car.

"Thanks, Xander," she said.

With her good hand, she reached into her car and grabbed her sword. She put it in her sword holster.

"Are you okay, Cor?"

"Just hurting is all. I should be okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked, as he grabbed her free arm.

He slowly helped her to her feet, which was too much for her. He kept her from falling, though.

"Xander…"

"I know. I've got you."

He picked her up and carried her. As he did, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.


	5. Ch3: Wounded Seer

Xander opened the door and swiftly walked to his bed. He gently layed her down and sat on the bedside.

"Is that…?" Anya trailed off, not sure what to say.

Tara shut the door while Willow came over to see what was wrong. As soon as she saw, she called to Anya, "Anya, get the first-aid kit."

She did as she was told.

Cordelia looked up at him and ran a hand down the side of his face, smiling.

"After all these years, you still care."

"Yeah, Cor. I still do. You're one of my girls. You'll always be my Secret Eyes."

Anya came back with the kit. She gave it to Willow. She stood back a few paces and stared at her wound. Once again, she was hurt. Whenever it came to Cordy being hurt, Xander was so protective of her. She could tell. She had been a Vengeance Demon for two thousand and plus years. She had never seen any guy like Xander.

Xander grabbed a piece of gauze and applied pressure to her stomach wound to stop the bleeding. After he stopped the bleeding, he patched her wound up.

She rolled onto her side.

"Thanks, Xan. You too, Wills."

"You're welcome," Wills said.

Xan smiled at her.

She smiled back.


	6. Ch4: The Explanation

Anya Jenkins came up to her.

"Not to badger or anything, but why are you here?"

The former Cordette leader sat up in bed. She winced a tiny bit, as she did so.

"I came to try my very hardest to help kill those creatures. I succeeded until a Hellbeast came after my car when I was on my way to this place."

"Hellbeast? What's a Hellbeast?" Xander wanted to know.

"You live on the Hellmouth, and you've never heard of a Hellbeast? Even Anya knows what a Hellbeast is, I bet. I mean, she was a Vengeance Demon for several centuries. She would know."

"You know what a Hellbeast is because…?" Anya prompted, eyebrows raised in interest and worry at the same time.

"I know what a Hellbeast is, because I was close to being attacked by one. I ended up in Pylea somehow."

"Pylea? Oh, God."

"What is Pylea?" Willow asked.

"Were you…?" Anya trailed off, unable to say it. She knew what Pylea was.

"I was made a slave until I had a vision. They made me their princess. Then the crew came to the rescue and they were caught. They were brought to me. Then we found out what those mangy, evil, damned to hell, demons were up to. They were going to cut my head off and sell it for market." She shivered at the thought.

"I'm sorry, Cordelia," Anya apologized to the Drama Queen of Sunnydale High.

"You weren't there, Anya. Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry for you, because you suffered. I'm even more sorry, because of the suffering you deal with on a daily basis."

"What can I do, Anya? It's not like I would send these visions to a vampire or human I know."

"If you wanted to, you could."

"Give them to Angel or Harm? No way. I know what will happen to him if he gets the visions. He'll suffer. I can't do that to him. I care about him. Plus, I know that she wouldn't want that. For Angel to suffer. I can guess what you guys are probably thinking. I don't love him. I love him in a friend way. We're just friends. And you know what? I can't love any other guy. My heart lies here. And until something happens between you guys, I'll be waiting in the wings for him."

"So, I'm forgiven?" Xander asked, surprised.

"Yes. Both of you. You two are truly forgiven."

She smiled at both of them.

Anya was silent. She couldn't believe what she had just said. She forgave Xander and Willow. She had even risked her own life to come here and help them. It was hard for her to believe that the Queen C of Sunnydale High had changed so much. She used to be the wicked bitch of Sunnydale. Now she was gentle, nice, caring, and compassionate towards others. Then she remembered Doyle. How painful his visions were. Recognition hit her. Doyle must have passed his visions down to her right before he died. If that was the case, then she understood. It made sense. She had changed because of the visions. When a vision hit, she felt the pain of the victims.


	7. Ch5: Scoobies vs Evil

The Drama Queen stood up and grabbed her sword from the floor.

"Well, then. Let's get started. Shall we?" She swung her sword in the air, showing them how skillful she was with the sword.

Anya and Xander grabbed their swords, too. Willow grabbed a crossbow and loaded it, while Tara grabbed a stake and Holy water.

"I agree," the zeppo said.

"Totally," Willow said.

"Let's kick some evil asses," Anya said.

"Let's go," the Seer announced, heading out the door. The others followed behind her with their weapons. Tara shut the door behind her, being the last one to exit the place.

It was gruesome and savage, as the creatures fought against the Scoobies. Tara and Willow fought side by side, Xander and Anya fought the same way, and Cordy fought on her own turf, cutting vampire and demon heads off as she went. She didn't have a problem at all. It wasn't overlooked by the others. It didn't surprise Willow. They would talk on the phone every now and then.

It wasn't long before every creature got the message that they didn't run the Hellmouth anymore. The few remainders ran off in fear.

The former Queen C smiled at their fleeing backs. It had been a few years since she had had such fun.

She faced the others.

"Let's go home. Anyone want to escort me to Buffy's house? I've never been there before. I think I'd like to crash there. Dawn is the only one there and I'd like to get to know her. I could never replace her sister. Never. But I owe something to her to look after Dawn. You guys have your own life. Me? Not really. I have more time on my hands than you guys."

She looked at them.

Xander stepped forward.

"I'll take you there, Cordy."

"Thanks."

"Willow. Tara. Could you take Anya home?"

"Yeah. Of course," Willow replied.


	8. Ch6: The News And Grief

As they walked home, Cordy and Xander talked.

"So, how's LA?" he asked.

"It's a little different than Sunnydale. We still have gross demons, though. Like this one time I had to help Angel kill a slime demon. There's vampires, too. Especially, vampires that come back again after they're staked. But she hasn't come back after a while now. Which, thank God for that."

"Yeah. I heard about Darla."

"How about Sunnydale? Why hasn't Faith been located to help set things back in order?"

"Well, some of us have a grudge against her."

"Who?"

"Willow is still forgiving her and never had a problem with her, but we're waiting until Wills has fully forgiven her. She's half there."

"How's your life going?"

"Not much there. Anya can be a loudmouth, but don't tell her I said that. We fight a lot lately. Except, we don't trade insults. Instead, we say other hurtful things. But when I look back, it reminds me when we used to fight a lot. Our fights reminds me of you and me back then."

"Yeah. I get that. Except, I don't fight with anyone. Not even Angel. I tell him what I want to do and that I can't be ordered, and he backs off. I think he's afraid of bringing the Queen C back up to the surface. He knows me too well. But not like you do. You know me a lot more than anyone."

"I guess I do. Don't I?"

"Yeah. You do, Xan."

They smiled at each other.

"Well, Cor. This is the place. And, hey. Don't be surprised if Spike is there."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Cor. Good night."

"Night, Xan. Go home before Anya misses you and thinks you got killed."

He kissed her on the forehead and she kissed him on the cheeks, before she walked up to the porch. Once she was on the porch, he walked away to go be with his girlfriend.

She knocked on the door, and it opened to a very recognizable vampire.

"Can I come in?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Just let me in."

"You didn't answer me."

"You didn't either."

She did a stare down with the vampire.

"Spike, who is it?" a voice asked.

"Nobody important."

"I'm not important enough? How dare you, moron. I'm a very important person to Angel Investigations. I'll have you know, I'm a Seer."

"Whatever, princess."

"What did you just call me?"

"Princess. Is that a crime?"

"Nobody calls me princess except for Doyle or Xander. And since Doyle is dead, it's just Xander that's allowed to call me that. You got me? You're crossing the boundary. You want to go?"

She got up close and personal with him.

"You're pushing my buttons, buddy. But because you two loved each other, I'll spare your unlife."

A brunette girl came up to the door.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Spike said.

"Spike is pushing the limits and it's not the right night to be doing it. It's been a terrible night for me. I'm lucky to be alive."

"Spike, maybe you should go."

"Are you sure, lil' bit?"

"She wouldn't hurt me. Just go. Please," the girl told him.

Spike pushed his way past Cordelia, shoving her out of the way.

"Watch it!" the Seer said to him.

"Come in," the girl told her.

"Thanks."

She walked in and the girl shut the door.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what got into him."

"It's alright. You must be Dawn."

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Cordelia Chase. You can call me Cordelia or Cordy. Angel and Xander call me Cordy. Xander has other nicknames for me, but it's just for Xander to call me. Nobody else."

"I understand. So, you're Cordelia. Xander's high school sweetheart."

"Yeah. The girl that still has a heart for him, but can't take him under her wing. He's taken. I have to wait until something happens. But enough with my hopelessness. Can I stay here? I know how different I am from her. I could never replace her. I wouldn't want to. It would be like Angel trying to replace Doyle. It never could happen."

"You can stay here. Live here if you want. I feel alone all the time now. Mom and Buffy are both gone. I'll never see them ever again."

"I know too well how that feels. I cried every night after Doyle died. He made me feel special. I felt alone in this world. Even with Angel around. And I know how it is to miss her. I miss her, too. I respected her. I never thanked her for saving me, though. I wish that I would have. With every death of someone close to me, Dawn, I feel my heart break even more. No one can replace Doyle, Aurora, or even Buffy. One thing you can be sure of though, is that they're physically gone, but will always be in our heart, mind, and even soul. We will never forget them. They'll always be remembered."

"So, you're a Seer. What does that mean?"

"It means that I have painful visions of what is to come."

"Really? What does he think?"

"Xander? I don't know. He hasn't said much. I think he might be trying to wrap his head around it."

"When can you tell that it's a vision?"

"Well, I scream in pain when I'm having one."

"Would you like something?"

"Yeah. Hot chocolate would be nice."

"I'll get that for you. You can sit if you would like."

"Thanks, Dawn."

"You're welcome."

At that, Dawn disappeared into the kitchen.

Just then, a migraine hit her. She leaned against the wall and rubbed her temples with a couple fingers in circular motion. She closed her eyes and muttered, "Not another one." She knew what was coming. Anya was right. Everyone that knew were right. She was slowly dying from the visions.

Ten minutes later, Dawn came back with Cordelia's hot cocoa. She set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch, and then walked over to her.

"Cordy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Migraine. It should pass. They always do."

"Maybe you should sit down."

"Yeah. I know."

Dawn had been around her mom when she had her migraines, so she knew what to do. She wondered if she herself was dying. She helped her sit on the couch.

"Do you still want it?"

"Yeah."

She opened her eyes and slowly sipped her drink.

"What's going on?"

"Are you sure you want to know? Anya already knows. Although, I haven't told them yet. She knows, because she used to be a Vengeance Demon. She ran into Doyle a few times. Angel and the gang don't know. Anya and me are the only ones that know."

"So, you're dying?"

"Yeah."

"From what?"

"The visions. Doyle handled them, because he was half demon and half human. I'm a full-blooded human. I'm bound to die from them. It's written in the books. Look it up. Every human that had visions died from them. I have to give them to a demon or vampire."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, Dawn. You just got to know me and now you know that I'm going to die. I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell it to you like this."

"It's okay. At least you're honest. Mom and Buffy never told me that they would die."

"I know. But look at it this way. Death isn't the end. It's the beginning of something new. Something extraordinary. Someday, you'll understand death. For now, it's upsetting."

"Did you always know this? Were you always so wise?"

"I was never wise. When you get to be my age, you learn things that you never knew before. When I was your age, I was very naïve. Did your sister ever tell you about my high school years?"

"Not really."

"Well, when I was a freshman in high school, I was horrible. I was rich, popular, stuck up, self-centered, a know-it-all, and a bitch with a bitchy attitude. I put people down with words that hurt deep. I was the leader of what the student body called the Cordettes. Buffy, Xander, and Willow were who I picked on the most. It was mostly their clothes. But in sophomore year, I fell for Xander. We would have our make-up sessions in broom closets between and after classes. We grew on each other." She smiled before continuing. "When my family lost everything, I still had Xander to love and take care of me. In junior year, I broke up with him on Valentine's Day. It hurt him so much that he had Amy do a love spell for him. It backfired, which you probably already heard. Even though I hurt him, he still dove into that group of girls that were attacking me, in order to save me. He kept me out of harm's way. He still loved me. Because of that, I stood up to Harmony for him, and left my Cordettes. Our love was so intimate. When senior year came, I caught Wills and Xan kissing. I forgive them now, but I didn't ask for his side of the story. I was just so hurt. I broke up with him after that, even though I still loved him. After graduation, I left town. Now I'm back to help out."

"Wow, Cordy. You really were something."

"It's okay, Dawn. You can say it. I was a bitch. I admit it. The Queen C is still with me deep down, though. The bitch I used to be will never truly die. If I get angry, it comes up. Especially, when I'm confronting a vampire or demon."

"Should you tell them?"

"Not right off the bat. I will soon, though. I promise."

She wrapped an arm around Dawn in comfort and hugged her. "Everything will be alright. I won't let anything happen to you. You're like a little sister I always wanted, but never got." She kissed her forehead and then rested her head on top of hers.


End file.
